Switch !
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le docteur a trouvé une machine de permutation cassée qu'il emmène dans son TARDIS pour réparation. Le maître, trop heureux de trouver dans ce petit boitier une échappatoire à son ennui, le chipe des mains du docteur dès que celui-ci l'officialise réparé pour tester ses effets. Il se retrouve soudain avec des cheveux bruns de dressés sur la tête, vêtu d'un costume rayé familier...


_Quand j'ai eu cette idée, je me suis (comme à mon habitude) fais des tonnes de scénarios qui aurait pu débouché sur une fic à 20 chapitre qui n'en aurait finalement eu que 2 pour manque de temps et de motivation... raison pour laquelle je me suis contenté de faire juste ce One-Shot._  
_Mais je suis sûr qu'on pourrait allé très loin avec juste la base de l'échange de personnalité dans les corps de nos deux zozos... si ça tente quelqu'un ? X) _

* * *

Le maître n'en finissait pas de tâter son nouveau corps, constatant à quel point il était mince mais finement musclé avec toute une ossature plus longiligne et un gain de quelques centimètres appréciable.

Les pattes qu'il avait en dessous des tempes et ses cheveux bruns en batailles étaient ce qu'il aimait le plus perdre dans ses doigts. Il s'était beaucoup demandé comment le docteur arrivait à faire tenir cette touffe de cheveux en lévitation… maintenant il pouvait examiner de près ce mystère.

De son côté, le docteur n'arrêtait pas de se malaxer le visage, pestant contre la barbe naissante qui le dérangeait ainsi que les vêtements amples dans lesquels il se sentait nager.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas pris de douche ! Grogna-t-il en regardant sous son sweet noir.

— T'as raison, je… Ohh ! Oh oh ! Ta voix est bizarre ! Rigola le maître. Et tes dents aussi, d'ailleurs. Bonjour, je suis le docteur ! Bonjour… Bonjour ! Je suis le docteur ! Le docteur… juste, le docteur.

— Arrête de jouer avec ma voix !

— Et toi arrête de te tirer sur mon sweet ! Tu vas le détendre.

Le docteur abandonna l'idée d'ajuster le sweet avec le T-shirt rouge qu'il portait en-dessous, tendant la main vers son… son lui en maître.

— Donne-moi cette machine pour que j'inverse la polarité, histoire que je retrouve un corps décent.

Le maître éloigna l'engin aux allures de vieux talkie-walkie du docteur en le mettant dans sa poche de pantalon, jaugeant son vis-à-vis du regard de haut en bas.

— Non… maintenant que j'ai ton corps, je veux en profiter un peu. Après tout, ça serait vraiment une-raah… on étouffe, là-dedans ! Comment peux-tu porter des habits aussi serrés ?

Sans crier gare, le maître enleva soudain brusquement sa veste et sa chemise qu'il jeta par terre, se retrouvant torse nu à faire craquer ses articulations sous le regard médusé de son propre lui. Ce visage ingénu et surpris était tellement drôle venant de son corps qu'il en pouffa de rire.

Puis ses mains descendirent sur la boucle de son pantalon, le regard du docteur suivant leur parcours.

— Non, je t'interdis !

Le maître haussa un sourcil ponctué d'un sourire avant de faire cliqueter la ceinture.

— Non ! Arrête !

— Arrête-moi…

Le docteur pris l'invitation au sérieux et se précipita en avant vers son corps, près à sauver la dignité qu'il y avait encore de confinée dans son enveloppe charnel.

Le maître l'accueillit en lui envoyant un poing que le docteur esquiva sans mal, mais la deuxième main du maître cueillit son poigné pour lui infliger une douloureuse clef de bras qui retourna le docteur sur place. Le maître le plaqua ensuite face contre un mur, venant coller sa bouche près de son oreille.

— Je sais quels sont mes points faibles, docteur. Et je sais aussi que ça…

— Aaah… !

—... ne doit pas te laisser indifférent.

Le docteur venait de se cambrer contre la main du maître qui était descendu un peu trop bas à son goût dans le pantalon noir qu'il portait.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas, souffla le docteur.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Sur ton propre corps !

Le maître bougea sa main, ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner le docteur contre lui.

— Avoue que ça t'excite, l'idée de te faire prendre par ton image.

— Non… ça se sont tes fantasmes.

— Je connais mes points orgasmiques… je sais également parfaitement où est situé ma zone A. Ça te dirait que je te fasse découvrir tout ça ?

— Aah, merde…

Le docteur venait d'appuyer son front contre le mur, son corps réagissant un peu trop bien aux traitements que lui faisait subir la main du maître.

Celui-ci savait exactement là où appuyer ainsi que les pressions qu'il devait infliger sur son corps pour faire découvrir au mieux les sensations qui étaient d'habitude les siennes au docteur.

Le maître eu un ricanement que le docteur sentit résonner près de son oreille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter à quel point il trouvait étrange d'entendre ce rire mesquin rouler avec sa propre voix.

— Tu vas voir, lui souffla alors le maître. Ce n'est pas si mal d'être moi.


End file.
